Don't Abandon Me
by saosire
Summary: When Mikasa needs saving.. who will be there to help her?


Mikasa's dark ebony hair whipped around her neck as she flew through the sky, the sound of her 3Dmg filling her ears. In the distance, Eren's titan roars grew more furious as he fought the Female Titan, Annie, in the Stohess District. Mikasa quickly attempted to locate the source of the sound, and began sprinting in that direction. Following behind her were her trusted comrades, Jean, Sasha, and Connie. However, she only had one person on her mind at the time: Eren.

"Mikasa! Slow down, you're leaving us all behind! We can't be separated!" Jean yelled frustratedly from far behind her. With a sigh Mikasa jumped onto the roof of the nearest house. Her eyes never wavered from Eren's figure as her team slowly caught up, panting. Bending over panting, Jean managed a few coherent words, "What's the rush, Mikasa?!" _What's the rush?_ Grabbing the top of Jean's hair, she spit out furiously "We need to be supporting Eren! What if he needs our help? Annie is a strong fighter!" Jean quickly slapped her hand away. Standing up straight, he replied calmly. "Eren is doing great right now. I can tell Annie is getting scared." Jean grinned and with a chuckle he continued. "Now, Mikasa, now that everyone is ready to go on, why don't you lead the way?" Surprisingly, Jean's words had calmed Mikasa slightly. _Slightly_. She wasn't going to let her guard down yet.

"Yes. Sorry for leaving you guys behind." With that quick apology Mikasa latched onto a tower and began to fly again.

From that tower her team stood, watching Eren and Annie fight from a safe distance, yet close enough to swoop in if needed. Mikasa watched frantically, her eyes never blinking. _Who's winning?_ _I can't tell, I can't tell!_ As if he had heard her speak her thoughts aloud, Jean pumped his fist in the air as Eren landed a punch in Annie's stomach. "Yes! Take her down!" Mikasa looked confusedly into his amber eyes, too stressed to say a word. Jean looked back with a triumphant smile. "Eren is actually being helpful for once! And to think I thought he was going to let us all die. He couldn't transform at first, right? Man, how shitty would that have been if he didn't pull himself together." Mikasa's thoughts grew clearer as Jean talked. He sounded so _confident_, all the time. Plus, he was less inclined to let his emotions get in the way of his thinking, like Eren. Maybe that's why his words calmed her.

Suddenly, she heard a pain-stricken roar from the fight area. Annie was sitting on top of Eren, punching him repeatedly in the gut and face. _No! This is because I took my attention off of him. Why did I let myself get caught up in Jean's words?_ "Eren!" Mikasa screamed. Without a second thought, she drew her blades and jumped off the tower, ready to slice the Female Titan into pieces.

_ I'll save you_ _Eren-AUGH_ She choked as a hand closed on the back of her jacket, pulling her back to the tower. However, Mikasa had already latched onto the building far ahead.

The world seemed to freeze as the grapple on the end of her wire latched onto the building. She felt the wire clench- she heard gasps behind her- The hand was still clenched on the collar of her jacket. _No! We're both going down_ now.

The gas on her gear kicked in, and she was speeding through the air. "M-Mikasa! _MIKASA!_ MY JACKET- IT'S STUCK ON YOUR STRAPS. STOP! STOP! WE'RE BOTH GOING TO GO DOWN!" Mikasa managed to glance back at the screaming man. _Jean? Why would he grab me? Am I in danger?_ As if he was reading her mind once more, Jean screamed "MIKASA- IN FRONT OF YOU! NO!"

Annie had just been slammed into a building nearby, and a shower of stone was flying their way. Mikasa clenched her eyes, ready for impact- there was no way she could move out of the way- her gear was moving too fast, and Jean was heavy.

However, instead of feeling sharp rock against her skin, she felt Jean encase her in a bear hug. He covered her head and neck with his warm body. His mouth, right next to her ear, breathed short breaths of pain as he rock shards hit his back. _Jean... protected me... why?_

Before she could finish this thought they both slammed into the rooftop and tumbled till they neared the edge. Mikasa was tangled on top of Jean, whose clothes were quickly becoming blood-stained.

"Jean... JEAN!" Mikasa screamed at him. No response. _Does he have a pulse? Wait, I should check for a pulse!_ Mikasa thought frantically, pulling her head to his chest to listen for a heartbeat.

After a few seconds, Mikasa heard those reassuring drums beating from his chest. She was surprised to feel tears welling, in danger of spilling. _Why am I crying? _Mikasa though confusedly. _Is.. Is it because he risked his life for me? He almost died trying to save me- why?_

A groan escaped Jean's lips. Mikasa grabbed his face with her sweaty palms- "Jean! Are you all right?" Jean's eyes slowly opened, searching the sky slowly. He then became aware of Mikasa's hands on his face, and slowly began to sit up, wincing in pain. "Careful, Careful!" Mikasa whispered. Jean groaned. "I'm all right, none of the cuts are deep. Are you okay?" Mikasa eye's glinted. "Yes, I'm alright. All thanks to you. You saved me." Jean chuckled, then winced, as if it pained him. "Well, I don't know about that. You're strong, Mikasa. I probably just got in your way." Mikasa casted her eyes downward, feeling warm. "No, it's okay. It's nice to know someone would lay down their life to save mine." She meant this to be a strong, confident sentence, but her voice broke at the end, tears forming in her eyes.

"... Mikasa?" Jean looked at her curiously. _It's like there's a spotlight on me!_ She thought, her palms beginning to sweat again. "Here, take my hand." Jean had stood up, and was holding his hand out to her. Mikasa wiped her hands on her pants, and took his hand. His strong arms pulled her up effortlessly. He didn't let go of her hand right away; on the contrary he pulled her closer to him, and took his other hand and placed it on the small of her back gently.

"Jean..?" Mikasa breathed, her face inches away from his. Her senses were in overdrive; she was acutely aware of his warm hand on the small of her back, her hand still in his. She could still faintly hear the fight in the background, but for some reason, she didn't feel like focusing on that.

"Mikasa... I know it's hard for you to be strong all the time. Your skill separates you from the others. Your strength intimidates them. They get this thought that you don't need anyone anymore; no one comes to your aid, no one questions you. And that can get pretty lonely. I saw how you were watching Eren's fight- that wasn't the strong Mikasa everyone sees fighting titans. You were scared, you were stressed. I knew the second it looked like Eren was losing, you would do something careless. That's why I grabbed you. I see it now. You're not a robot Mikasa. You're human. And it's okay to get a little careless sometimes. But there needs to be someone to make sure you don't die." With that Jean chuckled.

Mikasa couldn't tear her eyes from his cat-like amber ones. She hadn't realized he had been so observant this whole time. The thought that someone was there, the entire time, made the tears flow freely from her eyes.

Jean grabbed her face, his fingers catching her tears. "Mikasa.. it's alright. I'm here." He laced his fingers through her hair, and she was reminded of that day at the training camps. _"You're hair.. it's very beautiful." Jean had stammered out, blushing. Without a second thought she just said "Thanks." Then she made her way out the door, running after Eren. Always running after him._

Mikasa tilted her head up to gaze into Jean's eyes. Jean slowly leaned down, bringing her lips to his. He kissed her hesitantly at first, as if waiting for her response. She wrapped her arms around Jean's neck, pulling him closer to her. He began to kiss her with more confidence, their lips catching in the warm sun. She tasted her saltly tears as they streamed freely down her face. He held her tighter, his breaths ragged. Mikasa wasn't very experienced in the romance department, but Jean seemed to know what he was doing, so she went with it. The longer they kissed the more passion she craved- she could tell Jean was holding back, but she had no idea how to take it further.

Their short burst of passion was interrupted by cat-whistles and yells. Jean pulled away first, looking for the source. Connie and Sasha were standing on top of the tower, calling to them. "Get it, Jean!" Connie crowed. Jean immediately turned tomato red, blushing frantically. "Shut it, Connie!" he yelled back. Mikasa laughed, her face still flushed. She felt as if a weight was lifted; she felt more lighter, more carefree.

"Let's head back to the tower. I want to punch Connie, and we were supposed to stay there for the duration of the fight." Jean said smartly, already preparing his gear. Mikasa followed behind, flying back up to the top of the tower.

"Is the fight over?" Jean asked curiously, searching the scene for the two titans.

"Yeah. Eren won, Annie crystallized herself. There are trying to figure out how to bust her out." Connie sighed, bored.

"The fight was over like, ten minutes ago. You guys were a little busy, though." said Sasha with a giggle.

Jean turned to Mikasa. "I told you Eren was fine! Nothing to worry about." Jean said proudly.

"Yeah, I guess not." Mikasa said, a small grin dancing on her lips.

* * *

I LOVED WRITING THIS. JEANXMIKASA YES

Please write a review. Tell me what I need to improve on, _tell me if you liked the story_, give requests, all that.

IM PLANNING ON WRITING A SECOND CHAPTER: **JEANXMIKASA SMUT**

Cast a vote: Who do you think would top? Jean or Mikasa?


End file.
